finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Cleyra
The Battle of Cleyra (January 23, 1800) is an event in Final Fantasy IX that takes place two days after the Battle of Burmecia, where Queen Brahne's Alexandria attacks Cleyra to capture their Desert Star. Prior to the battle When Brahne of Alexandria slaughtered most of Burmecia's citizens, a few - including the King of Burmecia - managed to escape the massacre. They subsequently took refuge in the neighboring, Cleyra, which opened its doors to them despite having had no contact with the outside world for a century. When attacking Burmecia, Queen Brahne was originally after the Desert Star. Unaware it has been in the hands of Cleyra for the past 500 years, she assumes the King of Burmecia brought it with him when he escaped. Few Burmecian exiles doubt Alexandria will follow up with an attack on Cleyra, yet they assume the sandstorm that surrounds the settlement will keep them safe. Zidane, Freya, Vivi, and (optionally) Quina climb up the giant tree, atop which the settlement lies. They are greeted by the Cleyran oracles, who tell Freya that the King of Burmecia has escaped the ruined city and has safely arrived to Cleyra, along with a few survivors. After rescuing Prince Puck from the enraged Antlion, the Cleyrans ask Freya to participate in the ritual dance that will strengthen the perpetual sandstorm surrounding the settlement. While performing the dance, the strings of the accompanying harp break. The sandstorm comes to a halt, and Cleyra becomes exposed. Battle comes to the Cleyrans' aid.]] The party begins to climb down the trunk in order to find out the reason behind the sandstorm's halting. After fighting a few scattered Alexandrian soldiers, they meet with Puck again, who tells them the real invasion force, the black mages, is teleporting directly into the settlement, slaying every Burmecian in its path. The soldiers on the trunk were merely a diversion. Zidane goes back and leads the few survivors to the Cathedral, where he hopes to make a final stand; however, upon reaching it, they are surrounded by black mages. Suddenly, Sir Fratley jumps in and saves the party. Inside the Cathedral, Sir Fratley reveals he has lost his memory and remembers nothing of his past. General Beatrix comes in and snatches the jewel. The party does battle with her, but she manages to defeat them. With her mission completed, Beatrix orders a withdrawal and all the black mages teleport to the Red Rose. Zidane, Vivi, and Freya all hop onboard the Red Rose by means of the black mages, following Beatrix's example of using their teleport spells. Only Quina opts to escape the city on foot since s/he doesn't like heights. Despite having achieved her aim, Queen Brahne is excited to see her eidolon in action. She summons Odin, who completely destroys Cleyra. Aftermath With both of their realms destroyed, the Burmecians are scattered all around the world. Zidane can meet many of them during the following events of Final Fantasy IX. It is unknown if the settlement ever recovers from the attack after Kuja is defeated and peace is restored to the world, as all that remains of the once-beautiful city is the charred stump of the tree that once housed it. Although she remains loyal to Queen Brahne, Beatrix questions why she unnecessarily destroyed Cleyra after the jewel had been captured. Gallery FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 1.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 2.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 3.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 4.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 5.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 6.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 7.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 8.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 9.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 10.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 11.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 12.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 13.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 15.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 16.png| FFIX PC Siege of Cleyra 17.png| Category:Events in Final Fantasy IX